Just Rose
by weallliveincastles
Summary: Captain Jack is stuck in London for a few extra hours on Christmas Eve. Not wanting to spend his time stuck with annoyed Christmas travelers, he decides to visit an old friend.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in any way, shape, or form (unfortunately).**

Just Rose

"Train 214 to Cardiff has been delayed two hours due to the recently fallen snow," rang a cool, female voice over the intercom. "We apologize for any inconvenience. Have a lovely day and a happy Christmas."

Captain Jack Harkness, wearing his typical military-issue coat and suspenders, groaned. Two hours? He'd already had to wake up early to catch his bloody train – not to mention depart Christmas Eve. It wasn't the fact that Jack couldn't return to his family or friends; he didn't _have_ anyone to return to. It was the fact that it was the day before Christmas, the most family oriented day of the entire year. Train stations, already pretty intolerable places, were absolute _**hell **_during Christmas. With everybody attempting to get home in time for the holiday and half of those people complaining loud enough to be heard in Rio, Jack found the situation maddening. The thought of having to do it all again tonight on the repeat journey irked him immensely.

Seeing as he hadn't even been in London for an entire day, Jack hadn't packed anything that couldn't fit in his coat's pockets. This included any means of entertainment. "I am _not_ sitting here for another two hours, staring at my hands," he muttered irately. Oh, how he longed for the days of technology and cell phones with games on them. Jack jumped out of his seat in the waiting area and bolted for the doors against the onslaught of travelers.

Outside, London was covered in thin layer of snow. "Really?" Jack thought in annoyance, "This is what stopped the train?" Heaving a great sigh – and seeing it too, Jack began heading down the street. Every shop was covered in red, green, white, gold, and any other color that looked remotely festive. Decorated trees dotted the front windows of most. Christmas carols blared from the speakers of one toy store, enticing harried shoppers in. Another promised that Santa Claus waited for any child who wished to see him. Overall, holiday cheer was in abundance. To Jack, who wasn't raised with Christmas, yet had seen it grow throughout the past two centuries, Christmas fascinated him. For a holiday based around love, family, friendship, and happiness in general, it sure wasn't lacking in stress, exasperation, and anxiety.

Jack continued down the London streets, all decked out in Christmas gear, for a while longer, until he reached a more residential section. His adventures continued for another ten minutes before he realized exactly where he was: Powell Estate. The home of Rose Tyler and her mother… Jack remembered looking up where Rose lived a few years back. He remembered her street. He remembered her flat number. A thousand warnings from the Doctor about creating paradoxes and damaging the structure of the universe flooded into Jack's mind, cautioning against seeking Rose out.

But it was Christmas, and he wouldn't make contact.

Taking a sharp left turn, Jack started to the Tylers' home with a new fervor. Excitement flared inside of him at the possibility of seeing Rose. It was a strange, nostalgic feeling. "You can't talk to her," he told himself, "She won't know you."

"And there's the possibility the universe might collapse," another part of Jack said in the back of his head. Shoving the thought away, Jack carried on. As it turned out, he hadn't been terribly far away. His pace slowed as he approached Bucknall House. Making sure to stay in a secluded corner, Jack observed several children playing in the newly fallen snow. Squeals erupted from the children and a snowball whizzed past the ear of a young blond girl who had a grin bigger than any Jack had ever seen.

"Oi!" she yelled, laughing.

"Rose…" Jack instantly recognized the accent, if he hadn't already identified blonde from looks alone. From what he could tell, Rose must've been around ten years old. Even at the age of ten, she possessed fire, one of the several things that made her memorable. A small smile crawled across his face and memories of his travels danced through his head.

"Leave her alone!" shouted a boy in the group in Rose's defense, interrupting Jack's reminiscing. Jack looked up and laughed upon seeing a much younger version of Mickey Smith. He was already ready to protect Rose, just as he was in the future.

"Mickey! I can do this myself!" Rose aimed her next snow ball at Mickey's head. It landed with a _smack_. The look of shock that colored his face sent Rose to the ground in a fit a giggles.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Mickey warned, gathering another snowball before chucking it Rose, which hit her in the arm. A huge fight suddenly burst out amongst the children with the remaining kids divided almost equally between Rose and Mickey. Snow flew everywhere, and laughter filled the air. Jack couldn't contain his grin. His eyes wandered from the younger versions of his friends to his watch. Time had passed incredibly quickly; his train would leave without him if Jack didn't head back now.

Jack glanced back at Rose. She was so happy now, simply playing with her friends in the snow on Christmas Eve. She had no idea about the future ahead of her.

One day, she would be the Doctor's companion.

One day, she would travel through all of space and time.

One day, she would save the entire universe.

But for now she was Rose.

Just Rose.

Jack smiled at this thought and walked away.

**A/N: Okay, for those who read my other stuff (i.e. The Girl Who Waited)….yeah I know I've not updated. I will. Eventually. (I doubt that many people actually care though..) ****For those who don't read my other stuff…you should! Shameless plugs aside, I hope you liked it! I've had the last six lines in my head for about a month and worked backwards from them. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and all that loveliness to everyone! **

**All I want for Christmas are….REVIEWS! Well that, and world peace and an end to world hunger and THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL TO FINALLY COME OUT! :)**


End file.
